


the timeless nemesis

by thatsitimdun



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sad Tyler Joseph, agh this is my first fic, sorry it's so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsitimdun/pseuds/thatsitimdun
Summary: joshler fluff eek.tyler is sad and josh helps <3





	the timeless nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> YeAh I can't write dialogue oops...  
> if anyone wants to be an editor for me please do ask!!

Tyler couldn't sleep. He sat under the window, leaning against the wall watching the light from outside grow slowly brighter, reflected on the mirror on the opposite wall. It was nearly three in the morning and he hadn't slept yet. The insomnia was back, and with the insomnia came Blurryface. Oh the timeless nemesis was back, back to ruin everything and send Tyler back down into an endless spiral of self-hatred, unacceptance and despair, and his brain would work overtime to nitpick at everything that was even slightly wrong until everything seemed like a catastrophe. Blurryface was the embodiment of Tyler's deepest darkest thoughts from the deepest darkest places of his mind and soul.   
Tyler sat there and eventually he could see the sun in the mirror, scintillating suddenly right on the dot of six. He stayed there for longer, until the thoughts came barreling out of his brain and he lunged for a notebook and pen. Words spiraled onto the page, flowing and flowing until there was nothing left. Tyler dropped the notebook, and leant back against the wall, waiting. He didn't know why he was waiting, but he was waiting for something. 

It was nearly one in the afternoon when Josh stopped by. Tyler was still sat there, staring at the mirror, but not focused, no. His mind was elsewhere, Josh could see that. Whether his mind was somewhere better or worse though, he couldn't see. He sat next to Tyler and waited. It was a while before anyone spoke.  
"You changed your hair." uttered Tyler.  
"Yes. Tyler, how long have you been sitting here?" replied Josh.  
"It's nice blue. Red was cool, but blue is calm. I like calm."  
"Tyler. How long?"  
Tyler just sat there, unmoving, unwilling.  
"Tyler."  
Silence.  
"Ty? It's okay," Josh offered.  
"A while."  
"How long?!"  
"....three days," he whispered.  
"Tyler!!"  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" Tyler curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth.  
"Ty, I wouldn't ever hurt you. Not ever. I'd rather hurt, oh I don't know, a puppy?"  
Tyler giggled softly, and relaxed a bit. "That would be animal abuse!"  
Josh smiled, and held out his arms. Tyler snuggled into him gladly. "Blurryface came back. He's getting stronger."  
Josh rubbed Tyler's back gently. "It's okay Ty, you're so much stronger than him. I know you find it so so hard, and I know I don't know how hard you find it, but I'll fight Blurryface off if I can. If you'll let me."  
"Of course I'll let you. Why else would I tell you about him?"

**Author's Note:**

> okay that was my first proper fanfic and it was shit sorry  
> well i hope you enjoyed ¿
> 
> SHOULD I WRITE A SEQUEL


End file.
